Fdffdd
The King's House Ren: Alright, honey. I'm about to go to McDees! iPhone 9 Siri: Why do you choose to go to McDonalds at an unusual time such as 6:45? Ren: Once the sun rises, all sha-fat guys are going to hold up the line, and I want to make it in there without being crushed this time! Siri: I'm pretty sure McDonalds does not open at 7 AM. Ren: Honey, I'm pretty sure it does. They serve sha-breakfast too. Siri: I know that. You are only mistaken by the fact that McDonalds opens at 8 AM. Ren: Whatever, you know as they say. The early bird gets the worm, or in your case the charger! Siri: That joke does not make sense, as I was charging overnight, so I did not need to wake up to get it. Your made up prefix doesn't make sense Ren: It sha-totally does... I mean come on, who else would wake up at this time to do something as important as this? Siri: Well the neighbor beside us watched us sleep for a couple hours until you woke up. Ren: Wait how did you... Siri, I don't need to know what happens when we're sleeping. I'm going to McDees now... Ren walks out of the room, and Siri begins to type the password on herself, which reveals a Google Images search of "Sexy Samsung Phones". Ren: AAAAH! Ren runs back in, peeking through the door of what's outside. Siri immediately closes the tab, and faces up in surprise. Siri: What's the problem? Ren: Who sha-hell is that downstairs!?! Siri: It's the man watching us last night. I invited him in for breakfast. Ren: Are you crazy!?! Siri: No, I'm Siri. Ren: Honey, we don't invite over random strangers who watched us seep over for dinner! Where did you put my magical chest of coincidental things I might need? Siri: In the dresser to your right. Ren opens his dresser, opens the chest which glows brightly in his face and pulls out a gun. Siri: You're going to shoot him? Ren: Well I don't know what I'm going to do. The box chose what I would need most. Ren walks out the door, then downstairs. Siri sits there on the bed waiting in silence, and then a gunshot is heard, and Siri's brightness suddenly goes up in shock. Ren yells from downstairs. Ren: It was useful! Just shot that Justin Bieber diamond-cut statue in the Hankelhead's backyard. Hankelheads... ... BTFF Crew... Johhny: Why did the fat-man cross the road? Fat Albert: You callin' me fat? Johhny: NO! ... McDonalds, right outside of Ren's Niegborhood Ren is driving towards McDonalds as he turns to put some music on. He turns to a song that sings "Eat it, Eat it, Eat it, Eat It!!" A fat man in a black tank top looks at him in anger. Ren: Um, didn't like this channel anyway... Ren switches to another song that plays "You know I'm fat, I'm fat!". The fat man gets angrier. Ren: Ok... Ren switches to an advertisement that begins to say "You know diabeties can greatly affect your heatlh, escpecially if you are overwe- '' ''Ren turns the radio off, closes all his windows, and locks his door and as drives onto McDonalds property. He drives and spots a parking spot. There is one problem: Another man on the opposing side of the parking lot has the same idea. They both instantly stomp on the pedal as both cars drive off at amazing speeds. The stare at each other in vicious competition as each driver aims to their target before the other. They begin to sweat violently as the squint at each other, aiming for their target. They move at an amazing speed of 1mph as they get closer and closer to the parking space, as a hallucination of a crowd appears cheering them on. As the both are only a few feet away from the parking space, their cars collide, making small marks into thier cars, as they both come to a sudden stop. Ren: Hey! I'm gonna sue you for wrecking my car! Man: Who do you think you are? Ren: I'm a man who wants McDees, now move out or I'm gonna sha-woop your ***! Man: Woop my ***? You better get ready to get sha-pants sued off! Ren: Why do you sound so sha-miliar? Man: Judging by sha-grammar, you're....Renneth King? Ren: Dilluscus? Both: DUDE! Dill: That was sha-mazing what we in high school when you gave the janitor a wedgie! Ren: 2 school days of sha-tention! Dill: I came to avoid all those fat tin heads that come here everyday... Ren: Yah. They're really encouraging the stereotype that fat people eat alot. Dill: They don't? Ren: That's what I mean- McDonalds is opening. The man behind the McDonalds door flips the sign to open, as Ren and Dill begin to run for it in slow motion. A few fat men attempt to get there before them, but Ren and Dill make it first. Dill: We made it! Ren: Crap... Dill: What? Ren: This episode was directed by Micheal Bay. As they run through the door, each of the fat men begin to' explode''' like small nuclear bombs, as Dill and Ren are sent flying into McDonalds, and crashing into a table. More explosions occur from people's drinks, and soon everything begins to explode.'' Dill: Dangit! This is why we don't give Micheal Bay Red Bull... You still have the Chest of Sha-mazingness? Ren: Well yah, that chest of coincidental things i might need in case of trouble... Ren pulls out a sheet of paper from the chest and looks at it. Ren: Ah, Micheal Bay's contract... Ren rips it up, and all the explosions stop. They get up and walk over to the cashier, still trying to get up herself. Cashier: Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you? Ren: Ranch BLT, both of us, crispy, the meal, no tomatoes, extra lettuce, no red onions, extra cheese, take out the cheese, add more red onion, take it off, and two large drinks please. Dill: You sure know how to order, dude! Cashier: I'm sorry, but we're serving breakfast right now. Ren: What? Cashier: Yah, we serve breakfast until 10:30 AM... Ren: You serious? Can't you just serve it all at once? Cashier: I'm sorry sir, we can't. Ren: This frustrates me more than the time when I got lost in the Dollar Store an- Peter Griffin crashes through the window and punches Ren in the face, knocking him out. Dill: Sha-hell was that for? Peter Griffin: No one is allowed to use flasbacks but me! Dill: That really grinds my gears when people steal my lines... Peter Griffing squints at Dill. Ren's House Dill: Nice House you got here... Ren: Thanks. Dill: So what brings you here in BTFF? Ren: I came here in sha-2011, dude. Dill: Really? I came some time around this year! Ren: The place is great. There's a lot more aliens living here than humans, but they're pretty cool. Dill: Heard the Fanon Convention is going to happen this winter... Ren: Meh, I've been here 3 years and I still don't understand how stuff works over ythere. Here in BTFF you can spawn your own aliens, too. Dill: Yah I've done it before. I made Absorblob... Ren: Yah...if you nominate one of your aliens to be featured, you might have a chance to really popularize them. Dill: Nice, but enough sha-bout that. Your wife is a phone? Ren: Well not technically. Siri exists in the virtual world, but in this world she's a phone. Dill: You have strange relationships. I see you still have that chest of sha-mazingness there. Ren: Yah- Hey, I'm getting a text from an old friend of mine. He wants me to meet him in the BatCave... Dill: You know Batman? Ren: He's my friend Toon. He dedicates his life to anything Batman, and he hates it when you call him Toon. Dill: To the BatCave? Ren: To the BatCave... Man: To the BatCave!!! Ren: What the- honey, why is this man still in the house!?! Siri: He was still hungry. Ren: The man watched us last night, and I'm pretty sure he's eaten half the food in the fridge! Siri: He seemed nice... Ren: Look, we're going to the BatCave. Siri: Do you need directions to the BatCave? Ren: No... Ren pulls a mouthwash out from his chest of coincidental items, and puts it into the man's mouth and forces him to shake and spit. '' Ren: There. Now you can't eat any more... Man: Aw man. Dill: Alright, let's go. ''Ren walks towards the door and opens it, revealing Upchuck Norris standing right in front of them. Ren: Hey Chuck... Dill: Who's that? Ren: That's my next door neighbor, Upchuck Norris. He's one of those guys who would step on a Lego just to say he did it without crying... Dill: Oh. Upchuck Norris: You the losers who ripped up Micheal Bay's contact? Ren: No... Dill: Why? Upchuck Norris: because your under arrest for ripping Mr. Bay's contract and lying to me saying you didn't. Ren: Wait, you can't sha-rrest us, dude. Upchuck Norris: I can arrest anyone I want to, you're coming with me. Now you know you can't fight me, so you both better come with. Ren: Ok, just let me take my criminal records out of this chest... Ren opens the chest of sha-mazingness, then takes out whatever he can and throws it at Upchuck Norris. It appears to be a smoke bomb, and Upchuck Norris is blinded. He waves his hand and all the smoke instantly goes away. Upchuck Norris: What the hell? Upchuck Norris looks outside the door and sees Ren and Dill driving off with their car. Upchuck Norris: It's on, King... No one messes with the Chuck. Upchuck Norris runs outside and jumps onto his motorcycle. instead of starting it, he punches the ground, sending a shock that breaks the ground beneath him and propels him into the sky. Ren and Dill drive towards the red light and stop, as they spot Upchuck Norris in the sky on his motorcycle, heading towards them. Dill: Ren, I don't think Upchuck Norris is sha-guy we should be messing with. Ren: Don't worry, I have the chest of sha-mazingness, it should totally help. Ren pulls out a boomerang from the chest. Ren: What the? I don't want this! Ren throws the boomerang, which changes course and knocks into another Justin Bieber statue the Hankelheads were bringing home. Mr.Hanklehead: King!!! That's the second one today! Ren: Hah, Hankleheads... Ren pulls out a laser pointer. Ren: What would I need this for? Dill: Wait give it to me! Ren gives the laser pointer to Dill. Dill points it at Upchuck Norris' bike, as a storm a cats begin falling from the sky and jumping onto Upchuck Norris, followed by a few lions and tigers. '' Ren: Nice...Green light! ''Ren drives off as all the cats on top of Upchuck Norris are punched into the air be Upchuck, as he gets back onto the motorcycle and punches himself into the air. '' Ren: We've got to distract him somehow! Dill: Well you have your magic chest, and I've got sha-mazing master of disguisingness! Ren: That's not a word... Dill: It don't have to be... ''Dill jumps out of the car and spins into a tornado on the side of the road, and transforms into a cop. He blows his whistle at Upchuck Norris, as Upchuck Norris fires a grappling hook at the pole at swings himself down to the ground in front of the cop. '' Dill: My name is Officer Yahn, and I'd like you to please verify your license please. Upchuck Norris: What license? Dill: The flying motorcycle license of course... Upchuck Norris: '''What license..?' Dill: I see you don't have the license... Sir, I'm going to have to take that bike away from you... Upchuck Norris: Yah sure, I'm working for the BTFF President. So let me aside! Dill: I don't think so! Upchuck Norris: If you're a real cop, then who's the officer of this week? Dill: Oh, um....me! Upchuck Norris punches Dill into the air, sending him off into the sky. He then punches himself back into the air. Meanwhile, Ren remains driving off in his car until Reo comes out of nowhere, jumping into his car. Ren: Reo, what the hell!? Who jumps into a moving car like that? Reo: I was going to jump into some random car after stealing that new satellite phone from my former frien, Al. Ren: Cupone? Reo: No Ren, Al. Ren: No I mean do you mean Al Cu- oh **** it, I'm trying to get away from Upchuck Norris, he's trying to arrest me! Reo: You sure messed with the wrong guy, I double-crossed that guy and he's still after me to this day... Ren: How'd you avoid him? Reo: I know a guy who knows a guy, who just also happens to know alot of guys. Is that him on the motorcycle in the air? He seems to be holding somebody... Ren: Dill! Norris, you've crossed it... Ren pulls out his chest, opens it, and pulls out a gun. He fires it at Upchuck Norris, but he grabs the bullet by his two fingers, and chews on it. Ren pulls out a mirror, and blinds Upchuck Norris with the sun's reflection, as Ren pulls out a grappling hook to grab Dill with. Dill is pulled to the ground as Dill is dragged across the road by the car, knocking into trees and bushes. Dill: Can you pull me in first, and who's that guy in the car...? Ren: A friend of mine, Reo. Reo: Hey. Dill: Well pull me in! Reo: Sorry, but we can't do that right now. Dill grabs a stop sign and begins to ride on it, while holding on to the grappling hook. Ren: What the hell, Dill? That stop sign's going to cost us money for breaking the law! Dill: You didn't want to pull me in... Reo: That's what she said. Ren: You could've just waited, I was trying to pull in harder... Reo: That what she said? Dill: Well I thought you weren't pulling me in hard enough! Reo: Guys, this is getting awkard... Reo pulls Dill into the car as Upchuck Norris recovers and rides off on his motorcycle, this time actually starting the motorcycle and driving off. Upchuck Norris jumps off his motorcycle and onto the car, where he begins punching into the car roof. Reo: Pull off into the forest, the guy hates it there. Ren: No I hate it there... Reo: Just pull over! Ren pulls over into the forest, as the entire car flips over due to slipping over a bananna peel, and Ren, Reo, and Dill are sent flipping in endless circles until the entire car hits into a tree. Dilluscus is perfectly fine, and no airbags were deployed except the one coming from Ren's magical chest, which goes back in once Ren regains consciousness. Ren: Stupid airbag chest... Reo: I sware to god I did not accidentally leave that bananna peel from earlier... Ren: What bananna peel? Reo: Um, I don't know what you're talking about? A voice is heard outside the car. Helicopters and more police cars are heard, as Upchuck Norris arrives. Upchuck Norris: Alright. Ren you're under arrest for ripping Mr. Bay's contract, Dill you're under arrest for ripping that stop sign from the ground. Reo, we've finally caught you after many months... Reo: About time. Upchuck Norris puts them all on handcuffs and throws them into the car. Ren: Norris, I though we were buddies! You never told me you were a police officer. Upchuck Norris: I'm not, they payed me to do this. See you later, King... The helipcopters fly off, and the police cars drive off into the road. Ren: I told you not to rip that sign off... Dill: I'm not the one who ripped Micheal Bay's contract... Ren: It came out of the magic box, it wasn't my fault! Plus, is Micheal Bay even in BTFF City? Reo: Finally someone asks that question. He's not in town, but I don't know why that contract means so much here... Ren: How do you know about the contract? Reo: I know a guy- Ren: Who knows a guy? Reo: Nah, he knows a lady... Ren: I hope they don't put me in the same cell with you, because if they do, I will murder you... Reo: I know a guy who knows a guy who said that same thing to that guy I know. Ren: ... You know too many people. The BTFF House Ren, Dill, and Reo are still in handcuffs. A police officer stands behind them, and pushes them along into the building. Ren: This isn't the police station... Reo: Hey sir, do they have an vending machines around? Officer: You have the right to remain silent. Reo: I know that, but I was just asking. Any vending machines around? Officer: You have the rigt to remain silent! Reo: Do you police officers ever even understand what that means? I have the right shutup, but I don't have to. Officer: We're here! Dill: The president's office? President / Mayor Yoponot turns around in his swivel chair and faces them. Yoponot: I didn't expect to see you... just kidding! Hell yeah I did! Dill: This is our president...? Ren: Apparently, yes. Yoponot: Ren, is it? You sure pulled a real one with ripping up that contract no one knows how you got. And Dill, stealing stop signs... Dill: I didn't steal it! Yoponot: Reo, we finally found you! Reo: No, I let you find me. Yoponot: Same difference right old buddy? YOPO NATION, am I right? Reo: What does that even mean? Yoponot: The thing is, you made a big mistake by ripping up that contract. That contract was made between Micheal Bay and us, but it was about Micheal Bay's son, Nick Bay, or call him NickFusi0n if you want. We're supposed to get our best scientist to stabilize him, as he has the same radioactive heart as his father, though less stable. Dill: So those explosions happening at McDonalds was directed by Nick Bay? Yoponot: I don't know, I wasn't there! But YOPO COUNTRY, right? Ren: How the hell did it come out of my magic chest of sha-mazingness? Yoponot: I don't even know! Look, we're going to lock you up until we find out what more to do. Ren: What about these two? Yoponot: They were with you trying to escape us, so they come with. Talk about YOPO PRISON, am I right? Reo: Why are you president...? BTFF Prison #69, Room #333 Ren: Man, this place sucks. Three of us, only two beds! Reo: Hehe, Prison 69... Dill: Room 333? ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED. Ren: You both are stupid... Now Reo, do you know a guy who can bust us out of here? Reo: I know a girl who can, but the question is if she wants to... Ren: Any way you can call her? Reo: Take out a phone from your chest or something. Ren: Ha-ha, real funny... Dill: You know this is like that one movie where, like these three guys get put in jail and, they like bust out! Ren: I'm going to assume that you didn't see that movie, and you want us to escape jail... Reo: In that case,' I saw d'at movie too...' Ren: Are we seriously going on with this? Dill: Well alright then. How do you bust out? Reo: You see, you guys have never been in jail, so you don't know how to bust out, do ya? Now, one of us needs to find a way to dress up as a Police Officer. Dill: Say no more! Officer Yahn: They'll catch us if they find a cop in a prison cell... Ren opens his chest, now super tiny, and pulls out a key, and gives it to Officer Yahn/Dill. Officer Yahn puts his hands through the door, and unlocks it. He opens the jail door, and spots a Police Man, then proceeds to knock him out. Officer Yahn strips him off his clothes and gives it to Ren. Ren: I hope he washed this... (Puts it on) Officer Ren, reporting for duty or whatever... What about you, Reo? Reo: Leave me here,' I love this place!' I'll be there by the time you guys make it out... Officer Yahn: I doubt it. Come on, let's go. Officer Yahn/Dill and Officer Ren walk out, and lock the cell. They walk through the prison halls, and walks up to one guard. Officer Ren starts to notice Dill's accent change '''completely'.'' Officer Yahn: Ey, why are you standin' in my wey? Guard: Excuse me? I need an ID. Officer Yahn: Yah, no. You needs yourself a breath mint, and to get out of my face before I call the chief down here! Now are you going to let me go or do I have to call the chief down here so he can shove his ID up your mouth!?! U gon' learn to day, boy! You know all the crap we had to go through to handle all those prisoners with the damaged locks, hell I don't know why the locksmith didn't show up! And you're going to ask me, for an ID? Officer Ren: What he said. Guard: Fine, I'll let you go, but the Chief better not get mad at me... The Guard steps to the side and lets Officer Ren and Officer Yahn go and steps back into his postition. They walk to the office and walk towards the door until Officer Ren stops, and spots a cart that says "Radioactive". Officer Ren: Nick Bay's probably in there... Officer Yahn/Dill: You don't say? Officer Ren: I'm just saying, wanna take a peek in there? Officer Yahn: No! Officer Ren: I'm serious, He can't be that radioactive and dangerous if they're going to put him in a wooden box. Question is, how we get those officers out... Officer Yahn: I've got it. Officer Yahn takes out the laser pointer from earlier, and points it outside. '' Chief: Oh my god, what is that thing? I don't know what it is...yet I want to touch it. ''All the Police Officers suddenly run outside, leaving Officer Yahn shining the laser with the Police Man are running around on all fours. Officer Ren walks over to the box, and knocks on the box hard. Officer Ren: Nick, you in there!?! Officer Yahn: Are you crazy? Officer Ren: No, Reo's crazy. I'm trying to wake the guy up, talk to him. Voice: Who the hell woke me up? Officer Ren: Nick Bay? Nick: What the hell do you want...? Officer Ren: I just came to say hi? Nick: Do you know who I am? Because I sure as hell don't know who you are. Officer Ren: I'm Ren, and you're Nick... I just came to apologize for ripping your contract. The box's roof is broken off as Nick jumps out, wearing a radioactive-suit. Nick: It was you!?! Officer Ren: Kind of... Nick: You do know without that contract they won't be aloud to fix my problem! Ren: Problem? Nick: Yes! Ren: You seem just fine to me, minus the radioactive suit. I just wanted to ask you something. I know a good friend of mine that can help you, since the contract is off... Nick: No! No one can fix me!!! Ren: Ok now you're just acting crazy, let's not blow up now... Nick: Was that a Micheal Bay joke? WAS IT!?! Ren: No, well it kinda was but I thought you'd laugh. Nick: "This movie was directed by Micheal Bay", oh the "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let Micheal Bay into a airport" jokes. You think that doesn't offend me? HUH!? Ren: Whoa Nick, you're about to blo- I mean explo- you're going to cause a Big Bang! Wait, that didn't come out right... Officer Yahn / Dill: We're dead... Nick begins to burn through his radioactive suit, only getting hotter and hotter, until he begins to turn '''white'''. Officer Yahn: He must be really hot to glow that kind of color... Officers: Hey, where'd the red dot go!?! Officer Yahn: Sorry! (Continues to aim laser pointer near cops) Officers: Yay! Ren: Calm down, Nick. You've got to admit, Micheal Bay is well known for his explosion-packed movies. Nick: You don't get it...do you!?! Officer Yahn: I hope you've got something in your chest that can handle radiation... Ren: Good idea... Ren pulls out his chest, then pulls out a feather. Ren: What the hell? Officer Yahn: Ren, think fast! Dill as Officer Yahn drops the laser pointer and pushes Ren aside, jumps in front Nick with the feather and tickles his nose, and Officer Yahn ducks down as Nick sneezes flames, which catch on fire over at the desk. Ren: Oh come on! Why do I have feeling you're better at using the magic chest than me? Dill: Well it was either that or have him nuke the entire building. All the Police Officers run in and stop and spot the fire. Chief: What the hell has happened here!?! Officer #1: Some one call 911! Officer #2: We are 911!?! Officer #3: Where'd the red dot go? Nick: You've all pissed me off long enough! Now you're all going to suffer, and I mean it for real this time! Officer Yahn: This time? Reo: Did somebody call "for Reo this time"? Nick runs past Officers and push them aside, as he runs out the door. The fire begins to spead, and Ren, Reo, Dill, and all the Police Officers run outside. Police Officer: Hey, didn't we arrest you chumps? Reo: No you didn't. Police Officer: I'm pretty sure we- Reo: No you didn't... Alright we're going to have to calm this fire down before we catch onto Nick! Cheif: Stand back, the only thing we have is a fire truck that some bear gave to us! Reo: Bear? Cheif: You know that, "Only YOU can prevent wildfires" guy? Reo: Oh, I see. Ren? Dill? Ren: On it! Ren pulls out an entire fire house from his chest, as Dill spins into a circle in turns into Firefighter Bart. Firefighter Bart: Alright, we're going to have to find the nearest fire hydrant nearby... Ren: You're right next to it, just grab the hose! Bart: Oh... Firefighter Bart grabs the hose, connects it to a fire hydrant, and runs into the building with the hose. He begins to wash down the fire, until the fire is completely diminished and Firefighter Bart comes back and changes back into Dill. A limo suddenly drives up, and Yoponot appears, stepping out of the limo. Yoponot: I thought you guys were in jail, talk about YOPO BREAKOUT, am I right? Reo: Look, you're friend's son just went crazy and ran who knows where. I'm pretty sure he's headed for that nuclear power plant you decided to place only a mile away from the prison! Yoponot: Talk about- Reo: Shut up, man! Are you going to do something about it? Yoponot: Well I guess that's alot of money I'd have to pay if he goes kaboom and all...talk about YOPO DEBT... But then again, I have alot of money! I came here with a friend of yours who claims to be Bruce Wayne... Ren and Reo: TOON! Voice: It's Batman... Toon steps out of the car in his Batman suit, then walks towards Ren and the others. Batman: If Micheal Bay's son gets to the Nuclear Power Plant, he will ruin the entire plans of BTFF's Project: Deletion. Ren: What? Batman: The BTFF Nuclear Power Plant plan to dig into the Earth's core and dump building marked for deletion in there. If Nick makes it there, he might find his way into the core and explode there, which make cause an earthquake in many regions of the world, and anger alot of world leaders... We've got to stop him. Dill: How do we get there? I don't the Batmobile here anywhere... Batman: ... Dill: Yah I know... Batman pulls a box-shaped remote and presses the red button on it, causing the entire limo to transform into the Batmobile. Batman: Ren, Reo, and Dill, get in the car. Dill: And you're ok with this, president? Yoponot: I only locked you guys up because it would cost me less money... Dill: How? Yoponot: The less you know, the better... Ren: Come on, let's go already. Toon, Ren, Dill, and Reo get into the Batmobile. Yoponot gets in the batmobile too, and everyone looks at him. Yoponot: Talk about YOPO MOBILE Batman: *Batmobile... The Batmobile drives off. Toon drives a speed car off the road, as it begins to blast of into the air like a rocket! Ren automatically pulls out a paper bag from his chest and pukes into it. Reo spots a bird flying next to the Batmobile, and makes a face at it. The bird then flicks Reo off and poops on the window. Reo: That son of a... Dill: Let's open the window! Ren: No! Dill: (Opens it; a fly gets into Dill's mouth, then he closes the window) How does that even happen!?! Ren: Well, the plot demanded it. I tried to tell you... Batman: We're flying right behind him... Ren: Who, Nick? Batman: Yes. (turns on speaker) Nick, surrender yourself or face further punishment. Nick: Punishment? Why don't you make another Micheal Bay joke, that's punishment enough! (Flies much faster, creating a sonic boom in mid-air) Yoponot: Talk about YOPO... YOPO NATION! Reo: Why don't we talk about a Yopo Parachute if you don't shut up... Yoponot: Harsh, you can't throw the president out of the Batmobile! Dill: Are there yet? Batman: All of you...out. Ren: What? Batman turns the Batmobile to circle around the Nuclear Plant, and forces everyone but Batman / Toon's seats to eject, and they all fall about as Batman lands his Batmobile. Ren: What the hell!?! Dill: Ren, the chest! Ren pulls the chest out of his pocket, and it suddenly grows a bit larger. He takes out a grappling hook, and shoots it towards a tall gate, swinging them down on the ground roughly. Batman appears, and looks at them. Ren: For Batman you're sure act like a jerk... Reo: Actually, he's the perfect Batman. From Robin's point of view... Batman: Let's go! BTFF Nuclear Planet - Underground Vault Ren: This room is huge... is that whole to the center of the Earth? Nick: Yes it is... Batman: Nick Bay, you don't have to do this... After you blow the Earth's core, you'll become 100% radiation. Nick: Does it matter? I'm a ****ing monster... Dill: We'll stop making Micheal Bay jokes, just don't blow up. Wait n- Nick: This universe is better off without me... Nick jumps into the hole, '''and begins to fall towards the Center of the Earth. Ren: Dammit, Dill! Batman: I'll call Superman to come ov- Ren: Batman, there is no Superman! You're not even Batman yourself, you're Toon! Batman: ...Shut up, Robin. Reo: Ooh, he told you! Ren: That's it! Ren runs up the stairs, punches a guy up there and grabs a radioactive suit. He closes the suit in, then jumps into hole, following Nick into the center of the Earth. Dill: Ren! Reo: Well who's car am I supposed to jump into now? Ren begins to fall towards the Center of the Earth, as he meets up with Nick. Nick: What do you want? Ren: Hey, all the lava in here has been restricted by an artificial gravity field, but once you get to the bottom, we're going to have Japan on our butts! Nick: Why would you care? I wouldn't be any different if I aimed to shoot myself. I'm a radioactive monster, and a shame to the Bay name... Ren: Hey come on, with that name you could have a major cut in the movie industry! Nick: This is why...leave me alone you caniving prick! Ren: Aw come on, let's not get mean here. Look, Nick... Nick: What? Ren: I'm sorry we were bein' such jerks. None of us understood how you truly felt when we used those "Micheal Bay" jokes about you. I get it now. You feel like the fact that you're a dangerous man to be near, and the jokes only hurted you inside because of your name. Nick, you have a gift that an be controlled. Your Micheal Bay's son, for crying out loud... You have a great image and a great name, don't let jerks like us bring you down to shame. You don't have to this, man. '''I'm sorry... Nick: Well, I forgive you and the rest, how the hell do we get back up? Ren: With this... Ren pulls out a chest from the pocket of the radioactive suit, as the chest begins to light on fire. Ren opens it, and pulls out a feather. Nick: Huh? Ren: Look at the ground. Nick: Why? Ren tickles Nick's nose with the feather, and Nick sneezes. The force of the flames Nick sneezes out from both holes holes from his nose propels him upward, as Ren holds onto him and they are both blasted upward as they are pushed up out of the hole and brought back to where Reo, Batman / Toon, and Dill are. Reo: Nah, I call rights over his wife and you can take his furnitur- Ren! He-he, you're back buddy! Batman: Nice job, Robin. You brought him back. Ren: Dangit Toon, I'm not Robin! Nick: I guess I can be expiremented on, I really don't care. Yoponot: Good. We're glad to have you back, and I guess we can settle for a new contract. I guess everything alright. Ren: Alright, I'll see you guys later. Reo: I know a guy who has a great deal on Appoplexian tears, they're very rare... Ren: Reo, shut up... ... Ren's House, 10:00 PM Ren: Hey honey. Don't worry, I won't turn the lights on. Siri, vibrating: Alright. Just get to sleep. Ren, in bed: Good night, honey. Siri: Goodnight, honey Man: Goodnight...honey. Ren: What the? Honey, is that man from this morning still here?